ReVamped
by littlepixiealice
Summary: Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett have called Forks home for the past two years, but they get an unexpected shock when a brand new coven of vampires arrives. Will they both be able to reside in one place, or will one group drive the others away?
1. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Breaking Dawn, Eclipse, New Moon, or Twilight. I just play with Stephanie Meyer's characters and put them in crazy situations!**

New Friends

**Alice POV**

I lifted out of the haze that was my vision and glanced anxiously at the French teacher who would dismiss us in _three….two…one._

"Au revoir classe!"

_YES! _I bolted out of the room as quickly as I could without the humans being suspicious and dashed into the lunchroom to find Bella buried in an old tattered book. "BELLA, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!! I promise you won't regret this decision!"

She sighed and lifted her head up to look at me. "Alice I don't want this party to be that big of a deal."

I rolled my eyes. "You worry too much Bella!" Besides, it'll only be us, Emmett, Rose….and a few new friends." I smiled at the thought of finally meeting the two men who had been missing from our family for so long. I'd had more than one vision about them, the striking tall blonde who I knew I would fall in love with, and my new brother, with his horribly disheveled bronze hair.

Bella sighed, frustrated. "And you aren't going to tell me who these people are, are you?"

"Cheer up Bella, it's not every day that you turn 100," Emmett boomed from behind us. "Though I'd be pretty bummed out too if I was _that _old."

Rosalie laughed, appearing next to him and walking over to sit down beside Bella at our table. "Emmett, what are you talking about? You're ten times older than she is…..you're what, six hundred something now?"

Emmett grinned. "Almost there….a few hundred years or so more. But you still love me anyway, don't you Rosie?"

But Rose didn't answer him, letting out a hiss instead at the vampire approaching us….the one I had been waiting for my entire existence. I turned around and crossed my arms at the incredibly irresistible man in front of me. "You've kept me waiting a long time you know."

He looked at me curiously and ducked his head as I knew he would, and apologized. I laughed and took his hand in mine, the feeling so right. "Jasper, this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella." I beamed at my sister, knowing that her future would be just as bright as mine.

Rosalie glared at me. "Alice, I think you have a lot of explaining to do…"

I sighed. "Rose, trust me, I know how this is going to turn out."

Emmett laughed. "She is the psychic you know."

Jasper turned to look at me curiously. "Psychic?"

"Her gift," Bella started to respond. But Bella's voice began to drift away as I was transported to a different time, a different place…..

_Bella laughed weightlessly, her face glowing as I had only seen before in my visions. "Edward, Alice will kill you if you ruin this dress you know."_

_Another vampire, obvious enough to anyone of our kind, with his pale skin and golden eyes, was crouched down onto the plush carpet that covered the floor, ready to spring._

_I glanced around this new room. Whoever had designed it obviously had impeccable taste. There was a wide, black, leather sofa in one corner of the room, and a stereo that I could tell had been super expensive. The walls were draped in a gorgeous fabric, for good acoustics I'd guessed. An impressive collection of CD's lined his shelves, proving my theory. _

_I turned back to the vampire I knew to be Edward. He snarled playfully, and lunged for Bella, pinning her quickly to the floor. She laughed, exultant. "You know that's not fair, you're just too fast-"_

_Edward smiled at her words and cut her off with a slow, passionate kiss. "Was that slow enough for you my love?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him once more, all thoughts of her previous questions abandoned…_

"ALICE!" I heard Emmett yell, snapping me out of my vision. "What'd you see?"

I looked at Bella in wonder and amazement. After 100 years of solitude….I couldn't believe that she would finally find her match.

"Same as usual," I lied. "New dress I ordered last week just came in."

"Well I'd still like to know what's going on," Rose seethed, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that there was a new vampire in Forks. I smiled, oblivious to my sisters' words, knowing that any second now I would be meeting the man who would forever change our Bella's life.

"From what you just saw," I heard my soon-to-be brother say from behind me. "I'd like to know as well."

I frowned, not expecting Edward's words. I was _rarely _surprised…."How did you know-"

"He reads minds." Jasper said simply.

Rosalie slammed her hand down onto the table. "_EXCUSE ME! I don't care what stupid talent he's got. If you can read my mind, then you obviously know that I want to know what's going ON here!_"

I sighed at Rosalie's impatience. "This is Edward Cullen, Jasper's brother. Edward this is Emmett, Rose, and Isabella, but Bella for short." I motioned to each of my brothers and sisters, and turned to Rose to explain. "Long story short, they're here as Carlisle Cullen sons, and they've decided to enroll in high school. They hunt animals just like us, and they lived in Forks seventy years ago, and decided to come back now, because they like it here." I turned to Edward. "Anything I missed?"

"That's the story, yes." Edward replied calmly, already aware of my gift because of his own ability.

"Carlisle Cullen….as in Forks' newest doctor?" Rosalie asked, taken off guard. "But he's a vampire…"

Edward nodded curtly. "Yes."

"Seems we have a lot to learn about each other," Bella murmured, avoiding Edward's gaze. _How cute! She would be blushing like crazy had she been human. _I started to picture of a vision I'd had of the two of them in his meadow where she had been just as shy….

Edward's head snapped up to look at me, and I quickly began to recite the Declaration of Independence, hoping to keep him out of my mind. _No peeking, Edward!_

Edward laughed. "Fair enough Alice."

Emmett, noticing the exchange, grinned widely. "So Edward, if you can read minds, what am I thinking now?"

Edward laughed. "You're wondering where Rosalie hid the remote last night."

"Cool! How about Bella and Rosie?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Well Rosalie isn't too thrilled with our presence…although she trusts Alice, and she's intrigued enough to put up with us, for now." Emmett chuckled. "As for Bella…" He turned to gaze at her with a look that would make any human melt into a pile of goo. Bella avoided his gaze and simply smiled, confident of her own gift. "I can't seem to get a read on her."

I laughed at the situation. "Well Rose, I know you'd had plans in mind about the broom closet on the second floor, and if the two of you don't leave now, the janitor will bust in on you."

"I'm not going yet, you still have to explain-"But Emmett cut Rosalie off, whispering something that was clearly seductive in her ear. The two of them left the cafeteria without another word.

"Well sit down Edward, Jasper." I said, as I took a seat next to Bella. "Rose was right…there's still a lot of explaining I have left to do."

* * *

**So should I continue the story? Let me know what you think!**

**~lpa.~**


	2. Biology

Biology

**A/N: I've definitely got to thank **Vera-Lynnemerald, GlistenInThe Sun, dying-inside-17, Midland001, FilmMaker, Edward Cullen v.s Jacob Black, and SweetSouthernGal for **reviewing my first chapter, and the rest of you out there who are reading!**

**And so you aren't confused, in this chapter, Bella's writing will be in BOLD, and Edward's writing will be in **_**italics.**_

**Bella POV**

"A mental shield…I've never seen anything quite like it," Edward murmured, his gaze still on me. Though most of my human memories were fuzzy, I knew enough that his stare would have made me blush. His soft, topaz eyes that felt like they could see straight through you, his disheveled hair falling ever so slightly into his eyes, the hard line of his jaw…he screamed perfection, regardless of human or vampire. He was…beautiful. There was no other way to describe it.

"But you can still see her?" Jasper asked Alice. They had been discussing my gift for the past five minutes, debating as to what exactly it would repel.

Alice sighed. "Yes, and you can sense her emotions. We've been through this a few times, you know."

Jasper chuckled at Alice's irritation. "It's definitely unique."

"Unique-schmeque" I mumbled, feeling very much out of place. It was a gift that had hardly been of use to me at all, and compared to Edward, Jasper, and Alice's talents, it wasn't really anything of interest.

Suddenly, Alice jumped up out of her seat. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late! C'mon Jasper, it's right next to your chemistry class, I can show you where it is." I frowned at her in confusion. Alice never cared about being on time for class…not to mention she had a free period now.

"But I don't have che-" Alice silenced Jasper with an icy glare, and he rose from his seat. "See you soon," He said, and walked off after Alice.

"Weird," I mumbled.

Edward laughed. "It's her way of subtly trying to give us some alone time." I bit down on my lip and cursed Alice to the pits of hell. "Although, unlike her, I do have a class in just a few minutes."

"What do you have?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible, though I was barely able to breathe properly around him.

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small crumpled up piece of paper. "AP Biology."

My chest tightened in an unfamiliar way, and I noted mentally to ask Alice about it. "You needed to look at a schedule?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Well as it is," He murmured softly, "I'm rather distracted at the moment." He looked up at me from under his lashes, his eyes scorching, smoldering, and I stopped breathing. My entire body felt as if it had been turned to jelly, and my hands started to shake. "Bella?" He murmured after a few seconds of my idiotic silence.

I blinked and cleared my head. "Um…right, Biology, let's go. That's Mrs. Lisandrelli's class, I have that now too." I got up from my seat, gathered my things, and started to walk towards the biology room.

"You like science?" He asked, quickly catching up to me.

"It's something I haven't taken for a while; I thought I would try the course again," I replied quietly. Why was I feeling this way…? My thoughts were racing, my dormant heart felt as if it were speeding a mile a minute.

"Again?" He asked as we walked down the hall. _How could he be so damn calm?_ "How old are you Bella, if you don't mind me asking?"

_Ugh he's probably 50 or 60…. I know I'll regret this…"_I turn 100 on Friday," I said, looking down at my feet.

He chuckled. "Jasper will be disappointed."

"Jasper?" I asked curiously, as we walked into the classroom.

"He's the oldest of our family, before Carlisle, even."

"What's your family like?" I asked suddenly, wanting to learn more about him, as I sat down next to my lab partner. "I mean…other than me, Alice, Rose, and Emmett…I haven't known any others like us…" I trailed off immediately, noticing a change in the man in front of me. Edwards posture had stiffened at once, his eyes flat black, his hands curling up into fists on top of the table. Rather than a reaction to my words, as I had been expecting, his eyes glared maliciously at my lab partner.

I touched my hand to his gently, in hopes of calming him. "Edward," I murmured. A thrill shot through me just from being able to say his name. His rigid posture relaxed slightly, and his eyes seemed to focus elsewhere. He sighed, turned around, and walked swiftly up to the teacher's desk.

_What had just happened?_

**Edward POV**

"What's your family like?" Bella asked. I smiled, thinking of Carlisle and Esme, my parents in so many ways…until the thoughts from the child next to Bella passed through my head.

_God she is so hot…what I wouldn't give to just press her up against the wall…_. Images flashed through my head of the two of them pressed up against the school lockers kissing furiously, her hands slowing sliding down his body.

_NO. _I clenched my teeth together as my hands contracted into fists, desperately trying to convince myself not to throw the idiotic child across the room. Carlisle would not be pleased, not to mention we would probably have to move again…

"Edward," Bella murmured, her touch calming me more than Jasper's gift could ever hope to do. Not to mention the way my name passed through her full, perfect lips…suddenly I pictured her beneath _me, _kissing _me _rather than the insolent human, a strong sense of pleasure rushing through me at the thought. I stood there for a moment, shocked. Where had those thoughts come from? I sighed, and turned to walk towards the teacher, trying to shake off the images that were no better than those of Bella's lab partner.

"Mrs. Lisandrelli?" I asked, approaching the teacher.

Her eyes widened in shock. _Oh my…much, much to young...don't even think about that…. don't go there…_

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said, deciding it would be best to interrupt her before her thoughts got out of hand. "I'm new here."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen's son," She said, with a calmness that rivaled her rather inappropriate thoughts. "You can take the empty table next to Miss Swan, I'm sorry we don't have an even number of students in the class, you'll have to work alone." She turned to look at Bella. "Miss Swan, could you raise your hand please?"

Bella obliged, raising her pale hand into the air. I went to sit down at the empty table next to her, took out a white spiral notebook, and started to write.

_So am I going to learn anything in this class?_

I ripped the sheet out of my notebook and passed it subtly to Bella. She smiled, scribbled something down, and passed it back.

**Yes. The art of passing notes right under the teachers' notes. It's a very useful skill actually, comes in handy every now and again. Unless you've never taken this class before?**

I resisted the urge to laugh. _I've taken the class more than once, so naturally, I already know more than the teacher._

She smiled once more, able to see the note from where she sat, and ripped out a sheet of her own. **Naturally? You're very humble, aren't you?**

I smiled, and sidestepped her question. _The thoughts of our classmates are far more interesting actually…. I'm rather enjoying the girl in front of you; she has several well thought out schemes of how to throw the teacher out of the window._

Bella stifled a laugh. **How about the girl next to her?**

_She thinks she's quite clever actually, passing notes without ever getting caught. If you ask me, the whole thing is rather juvenile._

**Oh really? Then what do you call what we're doing right now Mr. Cullen?**

A thrill went through me at the sight of my name on the paper, in her writing. _Well we aren't passing them…we just happened to have impeccable vision and the ability to see what the other is writing._

**Touché. How about my lab partner, what is he thinking?**

I stiffened in my seat, not wanting to go anywhere near the mind of the vile boy. _You don't want to know._

She frowned. **Why? It can't be that horrible, can it? What, is he planning to help throw the teacher out the window? **

_Believe me Bella, his thoughts are beyond vulgar. I'd prefer not to repeat them._

She frowned, and inched her chair as far away from her lab partner as possible. At that, I had to laugh.

**What? **

_Nothing._

**What???**

I smiled, and simply placed my pen down on the table, refusing to answer her question. What could I say? How adorable her face looked when it scrunched up in disgust, or how every time she smiled she seemed to light up the room? I couldn't even explain to myself why I was having these feelings, let alone explain all of them to her.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath, and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me."

I smiled and crossed my arms as well, and the two of us remained in the same position until the end of the period.

At the sound of the bell, she got out of her chair and gracefully exited the room, as I followed her. "The silent treatment?" I asked. "Aren't you a little old for that Bella?" The corners of her lips twitched, but she was determined not to smile. "Bella," I murmured as quietly as I had in the cafeteria, hoping for the same effect.

She turned to look at me, her eyes softening, her breath stopping once more. "Cheater," she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

She sighed. "Edward, do you honestly not know the effect you have on-"

"BELLA!" I heard a high-pitched voice squeal from behind us. "Let's go, we're leaving early!" My eyebrows pulled together. Was she about to say the effect you have on _me? _No, it was much too soon for that…I had only met her an hour ago…

Bella turned around. "But Alice there's still-"

"Don't you 'But Alice' me!" She snapped, putting her tiny arms on her hips. Though I was a good two feet taller than Alice, she made me feel oddly like a child being reprimanded by their mother. "Edward can find government on his _own, _we have a lot of work to do!"

Bella turned to me. "You think we can make it running?"

"Bella…" Alice growled from behind her.

I laughed, attempting to hide my frustration. "I'll see you soon Bella."

_Sooner than you think, _I heard from behind me. _We'll be in Port Angeles, _Alice thought, looking very inconspicuously in the other direction.

Bella's face fell into the most adorable pout I have even seen as she was dragged down the hall by Alice. "See you Edward."

I watched Bella and Alice disappear around the corner and I turned to go to my government class, wondering if my brother would be up for a trip to Port Angeles.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! It's definitely been interesting writing a story about all Vampires; let me know how I've been doing!**


	3. Question to the Readers!

* * *

So here's a question for all of you

Obviously it's been a while since I've written this story. I'm a bit lost on where to go from here, because, since it is going to be summer very soon, I'd love to start writing every day once finals are over.

Though I'm not sure how many people actually keep track of my work, I would love to know:

**What next?**

I'm totally open for any ideas about where to go with ReVamped, anything you have in mind, I'd love to hear.

And if not, maybe I'll let the sun make an appearance in our story...and see how our vampires deal with that ;)

But let me know!

~lpa~

* * *


End file.
